A compact/portable pen typically has a writing pen that is very short, requires multiple operations before it is useable to write, and/or converts to a full-size pen with undesirable features such as telescoping tubular sections that look like expanded antennas or with visible signs (such as exposed parts of fasteners) that the full-size pen was converted from the compact pen. Typical full-size pens have the disadvantage of not being with the user when needed since they are not typically attached to a key ring or other object that a person would often carry with them.